


Present

by HerDiamonds



Series: Ghosts of Us [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Fluff, idk what else to tag it as without giving it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: It’s been three years since Jamie came into Alex’s life, but when an unexpected visitor knocks at Kara’s door, asking for Alex, it throws everyone for a loop.





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyy… so…. um, yeah, well, I think I’m just going to leave this here. you can come yell at me if you want. hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> *CHAPTER HAS BEEN MINORLY EDITED BECAUSE OF ONE DETAIL* 
> 
> "I started renting a two bedroom" has now been changed to three because I'm a dumbass and forgot to fix this because y'all will find out why.

 

The knock on the door interrupts them and Kara groans, breaking the kiss. “Sorry.” She apologizes before looking towards the door and x-raying it to see who was on the other side. She furrows her brow in confusion. 

 

“Kara, who’s at the door?” Lena asks. 

 

“Um,” She pauses not knowing how to answer Lena’s question. “I might be seeing things, but I swear to Rao, I saw Maggie on the other side.” 

 

“ _ Maggie _ Maggie?” Lena asked and Kara nodded, looking at the door again. This time, she could clearly see Maggie on the other side, waiting patiently, with arms crossed over her chest, and could hear Maggie’s heartbeat racing. 

 

“I’m going to find out what’s going on.” She said, heading for the door. 

 

Kara looked back once at Lena before pulling the door open to reveal the short brunette. 

 

“Hi.” Maggie says quietly, offering a dimpled smile. 

 

“Hi?” Kara questions. “Maggie what the hell are you doing here? You–you’re dead. You died three years ago and you show up at my door to say  _ ‘hi’ _ ?” Kara yelled. 

 

Maggie took a half step backwards, actually frightened by the hero. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know where else to go. I went to Alex’s old apartment and some old lady answered the door and said the former tenant moved away a few years ago. And I tried calling Alex, but she doesn’t have the same number anymore or something, and I just need to see her. I just need to explain everything. Can you please call her? Kara, please.” Maggie begged her, tears welling up in the Latina’s eyes. 

 

Kara steps back into her apartment, leaving the door open for Maggie to follow her in as she heads to get her phone Lena has held up for her. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company––Ms. Luthor.” Maggie says tilting her head wryly. 

 

“Detective Sawyer.” Lena says, offering her a half smile. 

 

Maggie catches the tail end of the conversation Kara’s having with Alex on the phone after she greets Lena. “––no, Lena will come over, it’s late and Ruby has exams this week, remember. Just come over please, it’s important…okay, see you soon. Love you too.” And with that, Kara hangs up. 

 

“Thank you, Kara.” Maggie says. 

 

“Don’t thank me yet.” Kara practically growls. “Lee, will you go to Alex’s, I told her you were coming because Ruby has exams this week, Sam mentioned that a few days ago at lunch, remember? And I felt bad that Alex would have to call her at such a last minute this late, for who knows how long.” Lena nodded, kissing Kara goodbye before grabbing her purse and coat and leaving, heading to Alex’s apartment. 

 

Maggie sat awkwardly at Kara’s kitchen island for twenty-five minutes until the knock at the door brought her out of her reverie. She turned her attention to the door that Kara was currently opening.

 

Alex waited and watched as the door opened in front of her. Her eyes met her sister’s and she was fully expecting those to be the only ones, but she happened to just look past Kara’s left shoulder and her brown eyes met another set of brown eyes she’d never forget. 

 

Her breath caught in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. She managed to swallow the bile rising in her throat as she turned on her heel walking away from the apartment door. 

 

Two sets of feet ran after her. Kara caught up to her in seconds and managed to stop her from leaving, leading her back into the apartment where Maggie followed them in and sat at the kitchen island again, across from Alex. 

 

The three women sat in silence for a moment before Kara glared at Maggie and the brunette finally decided to speak up. 

 

“I faked my death three years ago.” She started. “Did you read the letter I left you in my will?” Maggie asked and Alex nodded. “So you know about the sex-trafficking group that had taken me captive.” Alex nodded again. “That night, when I was rescued, one of the men, the ringleader, Gary Hanson, slipped away. He went after me again, five years ago because I was still hunting him down. I ended up getting shot pretty bad, and legally I died for a few minutes. But my captain and I decided that since it was only us two working the case, that I needed to let Hanson believe that he killed me or he would never be able to be taken down. He’d started a new trafficking ring after he went on the run and was still smuggling in Latina girls over the border. That’s why I was chosen to go undercover in the first place, and because I was trained to do so.” She gave part of the backstory. “It was the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make in my life, to walk away from my kid and let everyone believe I died. And I needed Jamie to go with you, because I knew if anything happened, she would be safe with you. She would be protected.” She explains as tears roll down her cheeks. “And then my old team finally got Hanson. They caught him last month and I had to wait for the all clear to make sure everything would stick and he was put away before I could come home.” Maggie said with a tiny smile as her lip quivered.

 

“I’m going to go to your place, Alex.” Kara said softly, wanting to give the two women time. “Lena’s probably bored.” She says, grabbing her jacket and phone before leaving her apartment, kissing Alex on the cheek. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Maggie pauses. “For everything.” She looks down, shamefully. “I went back to my place. No one sold it, but all of Jamie’s stuff was gone and some things of mine aren’t there either.” 

 

“Did you mean what you wrote?” Alex finally speaks up. Maggie raises a brow. “Jamie brought me two shoeboxes full of letters you wrote. Did you mean what you wrote?” She asked again. 

 

For the first time, Maggie lets out a breath, Alex had just confirmed that she really did have Jamie and she could finally breathe again. Maggie bit the inside of her cheek and nodded with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. 

 

“Every word.” She promised. 

 

“I sometimes read them to her, the ones that are appropriate and don’t talk about the time you spent in–– _ undercover _ .” Alex corrects softly. 

 

“Yeah?” Maggie replies quietly, knowing if she tries to speak louder her voice will betray her and the tears will start to fall again. “Did she tell you she’s heard them all a hundred times before? I used to read them to her too.” She said and Alex finally looked up at her, their eyes locking. 

 

“No.” She said with a tiny smile. “She’s something else.” Alex shakes her head with a slight laugh. 

 

“She is.” Maggie confirms. “Thank you,” She speaks, and it’s the only words she could muster, but thank you doesn’t even cover what Maggie feels right now. “for taking her in. For loving her.” 

 

“Always.” Alex says quietly. 

 

The tension in the room is thick and both Maggie and Alex don’t know what to say. They stay silent for moments before tears well up in Maggie’s eyes again. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She cries again quietly. She never used to be a big crier, but once Jamie entered the picture all bets had been off, and now here she is, crying in front of her ex-fiancé. “I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry for leaving Jamie with you and having you find out that way. I’m sorry for just showing up like this, I just didn’t know what to do.” She continues to sob. Alex reaches across the island and grabs her hand. “I’m sorry for everything that happened between us. I know this was a terrible idea just showing up, but I needed to explain and see you. I–I can leave.”

 

“I hated you so much.” Alex starts out, not looking at Maggie. “When you first left, and all you left me was your engagement ring. I hated you, _so_ _much_.” Alex hissed, trying to bite back her tears. “I removed every reminder of your from my apartment and slept around and drank. A lot.” She faintly heard Maggie’s breathing hitch. “Because I was _so_ in love with you, I would give up everything to have been with you. I didn’t realize how hard it would be to live without you. You were _everything_ to me. I wanted a baby, sure, but I realized I wanted you more. I just never got the chance to tell you that, because you never picked up the phone.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Maggie spoke. 

 

“For years I tried to adopt a kid. Every agency I applied to, though, turned me down. And I didn’t want to go through IVF because I didn’t want to be pregnant alone. If I was going to have a baby, I wanted it to be with you.” She explained. “And then I get a call from some stupid lawyer in Gotham saying that I’m needed, urgently, regarding your will, only to find out that–that you were  _ gone _ , and  I was given custody of your  _ child _ ?” Alex let go of Maggie’s hand and stood up, beginning to pace around the room. “So now I’m the mother of my dead ex-fiancé’s child. The ex that I broke up with, because she’s the one who didn’t want children. And three years later, she shows up at my sister’s doorstep.” Alex says taking everything in. “I hated you.” She repeats. “I hated how Jamie looks exactly like you. Her dimples are so big. She is so nerdy like you and refuses to eat anything but vegan ice cream. I hate that she constantly makes me read her letters, or tell her stories, time and time again, of each picture I have displayed of us around the apartment. I hate it. I hate you because of the mess you’ve made me.” Alex says. There are tears running down her cheeks and her bottom lip is turning bright red from being bitten down on so hard. “But you’re alive.” She says, rounding the island and pulling Maggie into her arms, holding her close. 

 

The hug surprised Maggie. With the way the conversation had been going, she was sure Alex was going to kick her out and tell her she never wanted to see her again, but here she is, being hugged and almost suffocated by the embrace of the taller woman.

 

“I was barely surviving when you left me. I won’t be able to survive a next time.” She says into Maggie’s hair, cradling the brunette’s head. 

 

“Next time?” Maggie mumbles. 

 

“Don’t ever do this again. I hate you because I still love you so damn much. I love you so much it hurts and I don’t ever want to let you go again. You aren’t leaving my sight again.” She cries and pulls away from the hug, cupping Maggie’s cheeks. She tucks a lock of hair behind Maggie’s ear, just like old times. 

 

“I love you, too.” Maggie whispers and smiles at her, the biggest smile she can manage. 

 

“I missed that smile. I missed you saying that. I missed you.” Alex cries more. She leans down, pressing her lips against Maggie’s kissing her slowly at first, then fervently. “I love you.” She says in between kisses. 

 

They stand in Kara’s kitchen for what feels like forever, just holding one another before Alex lifts her head off the top of Maggie’s and pulls her phone from her back pocket. 

 

Maggie’s confused at first but sees Kara’s name pop up on the screen as Alex hits speakerphone. “Hey, can you wake Jamie up and put her on the phone, please?”

 

Kara obliges and Alex motions for Maggie to not speak, as she speaks on the phone. 

 

“Hi Mommy.” Jamie says tiredly. Alex watches as Maggie bites her lip, wiping a tear from her eye. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry I had Aunt Kara wake you, and I know it’s late, but I’ll be home in a few minutes. I have a surprise for you, okay?” She speaks. 

 

“‘Kay, Mommy.” She says with a yawn.

 

“Kara, keep her awake, please.” Alex requests. 

 

“Are you sure?” Kara asks skeptically. 

 

“Yes, I will explain later. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” She says before hanging up the phone. 

 

Alex puts her phone away before taking Maggie’s hand and leading her out the door, locking Kara’s apartment up. 

 

“I have to ask. Your sister and Little Luthor?” Maggie questions. 

 

“How do you know?” Alex asks. 

 

“When I showed up, Lena was on the couch and when she left to go to your place, she kissed Kara.” 

 

“Lena lives with her now. They’ve been together for the past five years.”

 

“You owe me $50 still, and a flash grenade. Double or nothing says Lena proposes first?” Maggie ups the ante.

 

“Deal. But just so you know, Kara made the first move.” Alex said as they drove over to her new apartment, her right hand resting on Maggie’s thigh as she drove. 

 

“I went to your old place. Some lady said you moved, that was so awkward.” Maggie brought up. 

 

“Yeah, it’s hard to live in a giant studio apartment with a child. I started renting a three bedroom.” Alex said lightly. 

 

“Love you.” Maggie said, not wanting to ever stop saying it. 

 

“Love you too, forever. Now, let’s go see our kid.” She said as she parked and got out of the car. 

 

Maggie liked the sound of that. Our kid. 

 

Alex opened the door to her apartment, seeing Kara and Lena’s heads from the back of the couch with Jamie settled in between them. She gestured for Maggie to stay put and walked to face the three sitting on the couch. “Hey, baby girl.” She said and Jamie’s eyes opened a little wider. 

 

“Hi Mommy.” The eight year old smiled.

 

Alex shot Maggie a look from over the couch and Maggie walked up behind the couch. “Hi Mija.” 

 

Jamie’s head whipped around so fast, Alex was certain she gave herself whiplash. 

 

“Mama?” She questioned, standing up on the couch, facing her mother. 

 

“Hi.” Maggie said quietly, her bottom lip quivering as she offered a hand to Jamie, but the girl leapt over the back of the couch and into Maggie’s arms. 

 

For an eight year old, Jamie was still small, but Maggie managed to catch her without falling and held her tightly, never wanting to let go. 

 

Jamie nestled her head into Maggie’s neck and began to cry. Alex walked around the couch and wrapped her arms around them both, holding her girls close as they both cried in her arms. 

 

Maggie laid Jamie down in Alex’s big bed after she’d happily cried herself to sleep. There was no way the three of them were separating tonight. 

 

Alex had stood at the doorframe of her room as Maggie laid Jamie down in the middle of the bed before walking over to Alex and wrapping her arms around the redhead. 

 

Kara was standing in front of the couch, an arm wrapped around Lena’s waist as the raven haired woman was leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder, her eyes closed. “Maggie, the only reasons I’m not throwing you into space right now are because of my niece in that bed there, and because I unfortunately know how much Alex loves you. But I swear to Rao, if you walk away from either of them again, I’m heaving you into space. You get one chance.” She warns before trying to lead Lena out to the balcony. 

 

“Noted. And thank you for giving me a chance.” She said thankfully. 

 

Kara nodded before looking towards her sister. “We’ll come get Lena’s car in the morning.” She said before scooping up the CEO in her arms, bridal style, and leaping up into the sky. 

 

Alex led Maggie back towards the bed, holding Maggie close again, pressing another kiss to her lips before they parted and each climbed into bed on opposite sides, sandwiching Jamie between them. Jamie curled her face into Maggie’s chest and tangled her fingers into Maggie’s hair. Alex intertwined hers and Maggie’s fingers together, resting them on top of Jamie’s side between them as she slept. 

 

Alex had everything she ever wanted, right there in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> so yes, a few of you wished for it and others guessed it. Maggie’s alive. one of the letters (the one signed “mama”) was written during these 3 years when Maggie was “dead” aka just faking her death. 
> 
>  
> 
> more answers are soon to come, so be on the look out for “Future” coming your way soon!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this is why I shouldn’t be allowed access to writing materials… things spiral out of control...


End file.
